1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable communication devices such as mobile phones, and more particularly to a portable communication device which has a plurality of fragrance releasing apparatuses therein for the purposes of cuing a user.
2. Related Art
Currently, portable electronic communication devices provide a variety of means for notifying (cuing) the user of a new incoming call or message. For example, the portable communication device may sound a ring tone, play music, or vibrate. However, if the user is in a meeting or on a noisy street, he/she may not hear the ring tone or music. In addition, if the portable communication device is not beside the user's body, he/she may not feel the vibration.
A mobile phone employing a unit storing fragrance therein can be found in International Patent No. WO/0215541 issued to Andreas Wuellner and published on Feb. 21, 2002. Using fragrance is an alternative way to cue the user to an incoming call. This kind of mobile phone typically comprises an interchangeable unit provided to couple with mobile support elements. The interchangeable unit is able to store fragrant liquid, and release the corresponding fragrance into the environment. Thus when an incoming call is received by the mobile phone, the fragrance can be released into the environment to cue the user. However, the fragrance cuing function does not enable the user to ascertain who the caller is.
Therefore, a portable communication device with fragrance cuing which can differentiate among incoming callers is desired.